User blog:Stofferex/Sweden's Nostalgic Treasure- Ronny
Yarr me maties. It is I, Captain Stoffbeard and I have some things to show you pesky landlubbers! You'll see, I have spend many years in the country known as Sweden (and by many years, I mean me entire life) and I have found me some treasures to display! So sit back and enjoy the mighty treasures of Nostalgia! SWEDEN STYLE! Ronny & Ragge: This show was a fun part of my childhood. This show is simply known as "Ronny & Ragge". Who are they and what is the show about you might ask? Thats what Im about to tell you. The premise of the show is the two "raggar"-duo named Ronny (Peter Settman) & Ragge (Fredde Granberg) who lives in the fictional town known as "Byhåla" where they drive way past the speed limit in their "Fårrd" (which is just their exaggerated way of saying Ford"), eating "raggar ballar med svängdörr" (hotdog) or simpy picking up "pök" (chicks") and "pöka" them (sex). But thanks to their perverted and idiotic ways they always find themselves in trouble. Even tho this show is marked as a kidshow, the show gets away with some really vulgar language. The show also combined swedish with the english language in a very exaggerated way to make it sound funny. The show ran for 3 seasons and ended with a short movie. Main Characters: Ronny: Ronny (played by Peter Settman) is one of the two main protagonists of the show. Ronny is often kind, thoughtful but sometimes a little bit dumb. But for the most part he is the most level headed of the two of them. Ronny often follows Ragge's lead in their crazy plans but sometimes reluctantly refuses Ronny has also manage to get the most "pök" out of the two of them. He also has different personas like "Cowboy Ronny" which is him being a cowboy and shoots his enemies with car oil. And Ronny Bond (obvious parody of James Bond). Ragge: Ragge (played by Fredde Granberg) is one of the two main protagonists of the show. He's often portrayed as the leader of the duo and acts like he's the best around in everything, but in reality he's not as good as he think he is. A common gag is that Ronny says something stupid which ends with Ragge slapping his head and yelling "Shut the hell up Ronny!". He has a deep love for his car "Fårrden" (a Ford), crispbread with kaviar and of course chicks. Ragge is also short tempered and will go to a fit of rage if something doesn't go his way (usually it has to do with Ronny). Even thoough Ragge seem to abuse his friend he is over all very loyal and friendly towards Ronny. Ragge is also the one that curses the most out of the two, saying stuff like "Shut the hell up!" "Fucking shit" and "fuck". Supporting characters: Bettan: Bettan is a sweet lady that works at the hotdog stand where Ronny & Ragge buys their hotdog. Her character has been portrayed a bit differently for each season. In season 1 she's a little bit dumb and carries around a baby for the most part. In season 2 she only appeared in the beginning where she seem to be a little bit annoyed with Ragge's outbursts. In season 3 she seem to be very level headed and also seem to be the only one who acts friendly towards the boys. At the end of the show she leaves the town and the hotdog stand gets shut down. Bernst-Gunnar: Bernst-Gunnar is the main antagonist of the show, being portrayed as a rich womanizer who often gets all the ladies which leads to Ronny & Ragge hating him with a passion cause they're left empty handed. At the first season he seems to portrayed as a real gentleman who everyone likes (except for Ronny & Ragge). He's not seen at all in season 2. He returns in season 3, now acts like a real jerk and bullies Ragge for the loss of his car. Its later revealed that he steals jewelry and money from girls when they're not looking and later gets sent to prison (along with Ragge for some unfortunate missunderstandings) The story Season 1: Season 1 doesn't really have much of a story, only a bunch of short stories from (what Ragge calls it) their "Babies-Years". These stories include them trying to get into a disco, Ragge trying to impress Ronny's hot cousin and Ronny getting it together with a hot news reporter. Season 2: In season 2 there is actually a story arc. The story begins with Ragge weeping for the loss of their Fårrd (however its unknown how it got destroyed). Ronny later informs Ragge that there's a huge Raggar-convention which they have to go to. So the story follows them getting a new car and pimping it, Ragge falling in love with a hot waitress, Ronny chocking on snuff tobacco and gets sent to an evil hospital where Ragge have to bust him out. The second half the season has Ronny & Ragge getting into a fight and temporarily break their friendship, them going on an adventure in Stockholm and later have to save their new car from a crazy traffic warden. However, Ronny accidentally destroys it... In the end, they realize that this whole trip was a huge mistake cause the Raggar-convention... was ast year. It ends with Ragge knocking Ronny out cold. Season 3: Season 3 opens up with Ragge suffering from a depressional state at the loss of their Fårrd. To cure this, Ronny gets them Fårrd number 3 which immediately cures Ragge. Later they're trying to get a job and decides that they're starting their own buissness (which is filming pornographic movies). However, their buissness is short lived as Bernst-Gunnar sends the cops after them. After a wild goose chase, Ronny and Ragge ends up in Gran Canaria where they have to watch out for Bernst-Gunnar, who has taken vacation there. The Pökbag-Factory: Pökpåse Fabriken (Pökbag Factory) is a short movie that marks an end to the show. The movie starts with Ronny & Ragge helping Bettan packing her baggage for her departure. The boys then tries to figure out a job ideas for them, one of them being a cleaning service (which fails miserably). However, Ragge successfuly invents the perfect Pökbag (condom) which never breaks and is stretchable to no limit. Their invention becomes a huge success. The Legacy: After the show, Ronny and Ragge went on tours with hit music like - "Its Summer!" - "Drive fast as shit!" - and their most famous "Sweet and Kind Anna" Settman and Granberg later worked on other shows like "The Cops" and "Tratten & Finken" but none of them surpassed the popularity of Ronny & Ragge. Settman later hosted shows like "Så ska det låta" and Granberg continued with comedy shows. We're gonna talk about one of them next... So Im leaving you all with Ronny & Ragge's hit music "Sweet and Kind Anna". Hope you learned something. Its fun for me to share things like this which you probably never heard of before :P Category:Blog posts